


Sex isn’t always perfect

by MerryKyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pain, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryKyu/pseuds/MerryKyu
Summary: Sex wasn’t always loving, it wasn’t always romantic and sometimes it wasn’t perfect at all.





	Sex isn’t always perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post or a prompt I vaguely remember reading once about wanting fanfics to have more realistic sex and this is what I ended up thinking of.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes etc, I did have a few people have a look before posting.

If anyone had chosen to look at the security monitors in the condominium’s security centre they would have been treated to an amorous coupling of two tall males. Two bodies, clothed but currently joined in a hot dance of grinding and rushed removal of clothing. One of them, his silver hair easily identifying him as Victor Nikiforov, Russia’s Living Legend, was currently being backed into the elevator doors while another male, currently facing away from the cameras wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, hips rolling down and neck thrown back as Victor kissed and sucked on the skin of his neck. 

 

There was no audio to accompany the visual feed but if there was they would have been treated to a chorus of moans from a low voice, mewling and whimpering as he was covered in kisses. The words “Victor”, “More”, “Please” and “I need you” visible to anyone who could lip read could now been seen from the males currently exposed face. Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s Figure Skating Ace was being thoroughly worshipped in an elevator. 

 

It had been a month since they’d been back at the apartment at the same time. Ice shows, competitions and other commitments keeping them apart. The two were together now and clearly weren’t in the mood to be patient, their attention only focused on the pleasure that was currently overwhelming their senses. They didn’t even notice that the elevator had stopped and the door that Victor had his weight against had started to open until Victor and Yuuri had fallen onto the floor. 

 

Victor had yelped, his tailbone absorbing most of the shock but Yuuri was faster to recover and quickly got off Victor before pulling him upwards via his shirt collar for another deep kiss as he pushed through the entrance of their penthouse apartment. For once in his life he was glad Victor had invested his money into the extravagant penthouse as well as a few other apartments in other floors. The rent money they received provided them with a safe income, but in the heat of the moment the real perk lay in the private elevator where Victor had been thoroughly ravishing him as it travelled upwards.

 

Still surrounded by darkness they blindly made their way through the apartment, Victor keeping one hand out searching for any walls to guide them by while Yuuri made himself busy by beginning his mission to rid Victor of the shirt that separated his lips from Victor’s hard chest. Once finding a doorway to what they hoped was their shared bedroom Victor took charge by pulling Yuuri in, locking the door behind him, hands finding the dimmer switch while pushing Yuuri down to his knees in front of the swollen cock that lay behind the fine black trousers that were know wrinkled from their activities in the elevator. 

 

No words were spoken as Victor combed his hand through the top of Yuuri’s hair, eyes staring downwards as Yuuri slowly undid his black leather belt, a button and then slowly pulling down the zipper. Yuuri paused for a bit, now taking his time to lightly palm the erection before him, currently wrapped in a black silk boxers as he started up at Victor with a similar expression to the one he would wear when playing his Eros role. Victor softly groaned at the teasing touch before reaching down lower and till his hand reached the tie on Yuuri’s neck which he gently pulled upwards. 

 

Yuuri suddenly mouthed his balls through the silk, something that Victor hadn’t been expecting as he threw his head back quickly with a loud bang on the door. He moaned at pain both his ass and head were now emitting but the pain was suddenly replaced with pleasure as Yuuri dragged Victor’s boxers and slowly took him into his mouth. While Yuuri’s skills at skating came from hard work and practice, he seemed to be a natural master at sucking cock. Victor was lost in pleasure as Yuuri focused his attention on the length that he could handle, hands stroking the rest. When Yuuri licked under the crown of his head he grabbed Yuuri by his hair and pulled him off. While blowjobs were something he greatly enjoyed this was not the time for him to cum. It was too early for him to release and he wanted to make sure Yuuri was thoroughly fucked before he fulfilled his own pleasure.

 

Yuuri chuckled lowly at the desperate and debauched look in Victor’s eyes as he got off the floor and stalked backwards, slowly stripping off the remains on his clothing while Victor prowled towards him. Everything was slow and sensual until Yuuri tripped backwards onto the bed because of his haste to kick off his pants. Victor held back a laugh at Yuuri, face blushing as he pushed himself backwards on the bed before gesturing for Victor to come closer. Composing himself Victor divested himself of the rest of his clothing, making a big show of throwing each piece across the room and throwing his boxers into Yuuri face who laughed and batted them away. Crawling onto the bed he reached out for Yuuri’s foot pulling it in reach before kneeling lower and kissing lightly upwards his calves before he reached Yuuri’s thighs where he began to mark him.

 

“It’s a good thing I’m not a girl and don’t wear skirts to practice,” Yuuri choked out, one hand slowly stroking his cock as Victor moved his focus to his other neglected thigh.

 

“It’s a shame isn’t it?” Victor mumbled in between kisses, “I can imagine you here in one of those french maid outfits bent over to fill the dishwasher. I wouldn’t let you wear underwear but you’d be wearing those sexy garters I know you’ve been looking up on your phone.”

 

Yuuri whined in frustration, Victor having reached his balls and was now gently nipping at them while one finger was slowly circling his hole. He could feel the cold trickle of lube, not really sure when Victor had managed to reach the bottle hidden under one of their pillow cases but the thought escaped him as Victor suddenly breached him with two fingers.

 

“I am so glad I prepared myself before we left,” he moaned out, one hand reaching backwards to fist at stray pillows while his hips bucked up into the air.

 

“Yuuri, don’t pull my hair that hurts,” Victor yelped, stuck frozen in place as he avoided moving less Yuuri accidentally rip his hair out. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice, oh do that again,” Yuuri replied, patting Victor’s head before moving it to stroke his own chest instead. 

 

Victor took this opportunity to slowly enter another finger into him, to be honest Yuuri didn’t really need the prep as he had been at the mercy of a large plug during their night out but Victor’s ass was still smarting and he was trying to remember which of their drawers held the box of condoms conveniently stashed inside. While brushing his fingers against Yuuri’s prostate he made a mental note to get another box so both sets of drawers would have a box for easy access. 

 

Through the haze of unforgiving pleasure Yuuri noticed Victor’s slightly contemplative expression and the blue eyes that kept shifting from side to side.

 

“Are you seriously playing eenie, meenie, miney mo right now?” He spat out through gritted teeth as he resisted the pleasure of an orgasm. He had a reputation for impressive stamina and he was going to make Victor work for it tonight. He yelped at the sudden spank on his ass as Victor removed his fingers and opened the drawer on the left side of the bed.

 

“Yuuri, I thought we put them on your side of the bed?” He asked while sifting through the contents of the drawer. There were a pair of handcuffs there but not the box of ribbed condoms he had hoped to use.

 

“No, mine had thin ones that we finished off.” Yuuri retorted, slightly impatient due to the emptiness that he was trying to fill with his own fingers. 

 

Victor rolled his eyes before twisting around to crawl to the other side of the bed to grab a few condoms. Unfortunately, while twisting around Victor’s knee came into contact with Yuuri’s balls causing him to curl into himself while he howled in fury.

 

“FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Yuuri screamed, hands protecting his balls from any other potential trauma.

 

“HOLY SHIT YUURI I AM SO SORRY DO YOU NEED AN ICE PACK?!”

 

“OF COURSE I NEED AN ICE PACK, WHY DON’T I KNEE YOU IN THE BALLS AND SEE IF YOU NEED AN ICE PACK!”

 

Victor, slightly scared and aroused leapt off the bed and ran towards their kitchen, the shiny silver appliance luckily visible in the darkness due to the automatic water dispenser on one of the fridge doors. Pulling the freezer drawer he rummaged around looking for the ice packs they kept stocked, not noticing Makkachin until he felt a cold wet nose poke itself in between his ass cheeks. He squealed and accidentally stubbed his toe on the floor as he hopped around to push Makkachin away.

 

“Makka go to bed,” He gritted out, before grabbing an ice pack for Yuuri and one for his toe, ignoring the pain in his foot and running back to their room before turning around to make sure Makkachin didn’t try to enter the room. Unfortunately for Victor’s balls, Makkachin had skittered to a stop before crashing into Victor’s crotch, unable to stop herself in time. 

 

Victor let out the most high pitch scream he had ever heard in his life as he sank to the ground in the foetal position, cursing every god, saint and deity he knew in a mix of Russian and English. Thankfully the high pitch scream had sent Makkachin running back to wherever she had dragged her bed, so he pitifully crawled into their room, ice packs pushed against his balls while he locked the door.

 

“What happened to you?” Yuuri asked, barely lifting his head off the quilt.

 

“Makkachin ran into my balls” Victor whimpered before handing over one of the ice packs as he hauled himself into the bed.

 

“Looks like we won’t be having sex tonight then,” Yuuri woefully said, looking down at their twin positions. Foetal position with ice packs clutched to their groins and soft cocks. Yuuri had to admit they made quite a funny sight.

 

“I think my pride is more wounded than my balls,” Victor replied back, frowning down at the ice pack providing relief to the ache in his loins. 

 

He looked back up at Yuuri before the two of them started laughing.

 

“I guess we can’t always have nights filled with pleasure upon pleasure,” Yuuri teased, recalling the conversation they had had when Victor had started coaching both him and Yuri.

 

“Hmm I guess we have plenty of time to have sex,” Victor said, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. “I noticed you bought a new vibrator. Now is that for you or me?”

 

Yuuri laughed before putting on what Victor called his “Eros Voice”.

 

“I don’t know, I’ll see whether you deserve it tomorrow”

 

Victor gulped and looked back at Yuuri, eyes filled with promises and decided the pain in his balls was worth it. 

 

After all, tomorrow was another day.


End file.
